Contest and Love
by sheltie
Summary: May heading to her next contest and what surprises await her. Sorry crappy summary, but the story is better. One-shot.


**Contests and love **

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

May could only sigh as she waits for the ferry to take her to her next contest.

_I wish Ash was here to talk to, or someone for that matter_ May thought as she looked around the empty pier

It has been ten months since May parted from Ash and took on the Jhoto contests and so far she had done reasonably well winning three ribbons. But she still feels like she's playing catch up with Drew and Solidad. While she has gotten stronger and now has a style all of her own she sometimes reverts back to what she fondly calls her 'Ash style'.

A distant horn sounds and May stands up ready to board the ferry. She got a note from Drew and Solidad telling her about the contest she is heading to. Hoping to meet up with them so they can catch up with one another. Though she likes the freedom of traveling alone she feels lonesome by it. She's used to having her friends around her and even though it was rough for the first month she made it through.

"Excuse me miss, the ferry is boarding now" a man says shaking May from her thoughts

May nods and gets on with memories of her not so distant past running through her head

On the ferry May relaxes and begins to plan her strategy for the up coming contest, but she pauses as she takes out the ribbon that she and Ash won. It was their last thing they did together. She holds onto the half ribbon tightly remembering all of the good times she had with Ash. The way he always knew how to pick her up when she fell. The way he knew how to make her smile. The way he's so selfless and willing to help someone in need.

May shook her head of those thoughts as they were no used to her now, but yet they still lingered not wanting to be filed away just yet.

--

**Meanwhile somewhere in Sinnoh**

"You're doing what?" Dawn and Brock asked simultaneously

"I'm going to the Jhoto region to visit May" Ash answered simply

"But Ash, you don't even know where she is" Dawn said pointing out an important fact

"I know exactly where she is Dawn, Max told me and plus there's a contest there so that means I can root for her like old times" Ash said smiling

"Well, if you're going then I'm going" Brock said

"Count me in also" Dawn chipped in

Ash smiled and headed of to the port to board the ship to take him to the Jhoto region

--

May sighed as she settled down in the Pokémon Center. Drew and Solidad weren't there yet, but she wasn't worried because she was early anyway. That meant she has plenty of time to train. May got up deciding to start now. May called out her Pokémon and began to train.

A person leaning against a tree watched her with interest

_Looks like she hasn't changed a bit_ the person thought grinning

May not noticing that someone was there and continued training until Eevee caught a scent and ran towards it with excitement.

"Eevee, where are you going?" May called

But Eevee didn't listen

May came around the bend to her a voice

"Hey Eevee it's been a while? You sure have grown strong since then" the voice said

"Ash?"

The person got up from their crouching position and now holding Eevee

"Hey May, long time no see" Ash Ketchum said smiling

May looked overwhelmed seeing her best friend again after almost a year without ever seeing him that she leapt into his arms.

"Ash, I've missed so much" May cried

Ash chuckled as he put Eevee down before the brunette collide with him

"I've missed you too May" Ash said hugging May

"What are you doing here?" May asks as she pulls away

"I just wanted to visit and see how the top coordinator is doing" Ash said smiling

"I'm doing fine, in fact I'm getting ready for a contest right now" May said

"I heard from Max, congratulations on your three ribbons" Ash said giving the brunette another hug

May couldn't help, but feel warm and fuzzy as she felt Ash embrace her

"So did you come alone?" May asked

Ash shook his head

"Nope, I brought along a cheering section" Ash said grinning

May just looked at her friend blinking with confusion

Ash just moved aside so May could see Brock and Dawn

"Oh my god Brock, it's so good to see you again" May said running to her older friend

"It's great to see you too, May" Brock said smiling

May turned to the girl with blue hair

"Hi my name is May and you are?" May greeted holding out her hand

"I'm Dawn, it's great to finally meet you May. Ash has told me so much about you" Dawn said shaking May's hand

"He has?"

"Yeah, about every story he tells about his journey you're mention somewhere" Dawn said

"Really?"

Dawn nodded

May just looked at Ash, who just smiled and went over to her Pokémon. The others followed as Ash petted Eevee and Squirtle.

"You've done a great job taking care of your Pokémon May" Ash commented

"Thanks Ash" May said beaming with pride

She didn't know why, but that one compliment by Ash made feel so good than any compliments that Drew ever made.

She got caught up with her friends and got to know Dawn better. It wasn't til the sun had set when they realized that they were all hungry. They headed to the Pokémon Center to get something to eat.

--

"Nurse Joy, the love of my life don't fear I'm here now" Brock proclaimed before he was hit with a poison jab by his Croagunk

"I see that Brock hasn't changed one bit" May giggled

"He wouldn't be Brock, if he didn't go wild for practically every girl he meets" Ash said shaking his head

The group got settled and ate in the cafeteria and talked about their travels.

"It must be cool traveling on your own" Dawn said

"It's fun, but it does get lonely" May commented

"It's never lonely when you have your Pokémon with you May" Ash said

"You're right Ash, but it would be nice to have someone human to talk to at times" May said

"I can see that though I've never really been out on my own" Ash said nodding

"Yeah, you had Misty there to begin with, right?" May asked

Ash nodded

"Man, she wanted to kill me for ruining her bike" Ash said thinking back

"You destroyed her bike" Dawn said

"Yeah, in fact that's how I also met you and May" Ash said with realization

"What's with you and bikes, Ash?" Brock said chuckling

"I don't know, but the last two were really Team Rocket's fault" Ash said

"What about the first one?" Dawn asked curiously

Ash covered his face with his cap as he told his friends the story. They laughed and at this making Ash hide his face with his hat even more.

"Well, Ash that's one way to make a first impression with someone" May giggled

Ash just sighed as his friends laughed

--

The next day May was in full training mode as her friends watched

"May, you've gotten better since I saw you last" Ash complimented

May blushed slightly

"Thanks"

--

The day of the contest was upon them and May was pumped mostly thanks to Ash's presence. Drew and Solidad showed up a day before and from the look of things Drew wasn't happy that Ash was here, but Solidad got along great with the others.

"So are you ready for this?" Ash said grinning

May nodded

"You bet I can't wait to see the look on Drew's face when I beat him"

"You can do it May and I'll be rooting you on the whole way" Ash said putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder

"Thanks Ash"

--

The appeal round was great and May knew she did a great job, after all she had Ash there cheering her on.

"You're okay May, but it will only get you so far" Drew said as they waited for the rest of the appeals finish

"What does that mean?" May asked curiously

"It means that you're going back to your old attitude" Drew said

May blinked she didn't realize that she was acting like she did before

"I think it's great, I haven't seen you this pumped for a long while" Solidad said smiling

"Really?" May said

"Yeah, you've always been excited, but never on this level. It reminds me when I first met you" Solidad said

May was in deep thought on how her behavior changed over time and how she never noticed before.

"Hey May that was an excellent appeal" Ash said coming in to the locker room

"Really, you think so?" May said blushing slightly

"Yeah, I do, you're a shoe in to win" Ash said

May felt Ash's confidence in her flow from him into her and that made her even more pumped

"You're right, I'm going to win this" May said standing up

"That's the spirit, and I'll be rooting you the whole way" Ash said

May smiled, "thanks Ash"

Ash smiled back and left the locker room

Drew, however was frowning he didn't like this at all. He thought he got all of that trainer stuff out of May and turned her into a real coordinator, but it seemed that there were a few strings left attached. This wouldn't do.

--

As the contest continued May never felt downhearted as she battled her way through the rounds because she could hear Ash cheering her on through the rest of the crowd noise.

She was brimming with confidence that coursed through her like blood in her veins. Never she felt so ready to win that it felt like she was going to erupted. But she knew that she had to stay focused that's Ash told her, to stay focus don't get distracted by anything else.

"Are ready May?" Drew asked

"You bet and that ribbon is mine" May said

Drew nodded and left

--

May was in a bit of a pickle as she was two minutes away from losing, but she tried to remain positive though that wasn't helping. She looked in front of her and saw that smug smile on Drew's face and she wanted to knock it off so bad. That's when she heard it that voice that always encouraged her.

"Come on May, you can to do it, believe in your Pokémon and yourself" Ash shouted

May closed her eyes and took a breath then let it out. She focused on Ash's voice and prepared to end this battle.

--

May was grinning as she held up her ribbon. She won she and Glaceon came from behind and beat Drew and his Roselia.

"Great job May, I knew you could beat him" Ash said smiling

May couldn't help, but grin back and was about to turn around when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back. She someone's lips on hers and she melted on the spot. When she opened her eyes she was staring back at the same eyes that was always full of fire. Ash.

"May, I love you" Ash whispered then left

May was stunned and barely paid any attention to everything else as she analyzed the kiss over and over, but the only conclusion she came up with was that it was amazing and wanted to happen again.

Drew was making his way over when he saw the kiss and he turned to leave

"Aren't you going to congratulate May?" Solidad asked

"Why she seems to be more interested in that trainer" Drew said

"You never had a chance with her, you know" Solidad said

"How do you know that?" Drew asked

Solidad snorted

"Because I've seen how she acts around him and then how she is around you and there is no comparison. Ash supports her, gives her the will to push forward when she feels like giving, he's her rock. You on the other hand drag her down and demean her abilities. So what if she is a typical coordinator that just makes her more unique. Her way of combining Pokémon battling she's been exposed to and turn it into a contest strategy is phenomenal, something I could never do. Ash brings her true spirit while you try to hold it back" Solidad said

Drew looked down and sighed, he knew when he was defeated

--

May was looking for Ash as she hadn't seen him since that kiss he gave her. That kiss was the only thing on her mind and she wanted to find Ash and talk to him about it. But she couldn't find him, even Brock and Dawn didn't know where he had gone. This was fraying May's nerves as she began to worry about the Pokémon trainer, she knew he could handle just about anything, but that didn't matter she'd still worry.

"Looking for me?" Ash whispered behind her

May jumped

"Ash Ketchum, don't you ever do that again" May said as she was clutching her chest from the surprise

Ash chuckled

"Sorry May, but I couldn't help it" Ash said

May frowned

"Where have you been?" May asked

"Out and about" Ash replied

"Oh, okay, um Ash why, uh did you kiss me?" May asked

"Because I love you" Ash said

"You love me?" May said

Ash smiled and leaned in to capture the brunette's lips. May felt her body explode and did everything she could just to keep standing that is until Ash wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. May couldn't help, but moan a little.

"You're very beautiful May" Ash whispered as he pulled away

May was still lost in the kiss and didn't respond

Ash chuckled and led the coordinator back to the Pokémon Center

"Ash?" May said

Ash looked at May

"I love you too"

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this one and boy this one take a while to do. Please let me know what you think by pressing that review button and thanks for reading.**


End file.
